A Spouse for Luck
by Rurple101
Summary: Bertie and Elizabeth are still King&Queen of the United Kingdom and it's just the simple life form now on  won't allow Bertie to die like he did in real life! I am changing it, my plot. Not stealing history so please dont blame me!


**A Spouse for Luck  
**_By Rurple101_

Chapter One: A Normal Day

Queen Elizabeth, Duchess of York woke up slowly in the Royal Bedchamber, Buckingham Palace; she shared with her husband King George VI (or _Bertie_ to her).

She stretched and yawned quietly as her eyes wandered over to the large curtained window to her right of the grand room. The drapes were made of the finest silk available and were a light cream.

She had _persuaded_ Bertie that cream was an acceptable colour for the bedchambers of the King and Queen when they had moved in. It was a beautiful summer's day and she was smiling already, looking forward to the tea on the back terrace she would be attending with her two daughters and husband.

Speaking of her Royal husband she cleared her un-naturally sore throat and sat up in bed. She rubbed her throat, slightly worried. Last time this had happened she had had pneumonia and it had not been the most pleasant experience. She cleared her throat again and started coughing softly. She sat up and pulled back the linen bed sheets and reached for the jug of water on the dresser beside the bed.

Just as she drew a trembling hand, the door opened softly and she recognized her husband's voice.

"_Elizabeth_? Are you awake?"

"Y-_yes_!" I coughed, sounding more like him when he stuttered. He closed the door with a snap and hurried to my side in a flash.

"Sweetheart, _I-I'm f-f-fine_!" I stuttered, grabbing the jug and pouring it gingerly. It remained me of when I was younger; foolish and carefree. I tried to pull myself together.

I felt his hands up my shoulders and started to massage them gently. I sighed as I calmed and poured a glass of water successfully and took a deep sip.

"Are-ar-are you a-al-_alright_?" His stammer made himself present as I felt his fingers tremor slowly on my back.

I placed the glass down softly and turned round on the bed to him. "Bertie, I'm fine. Just a morning cough, no doubt an after-effect from the pneumonia which I suffered from before. No worries, my love."

I put my hands on his face, caressing his cheeks and kissed him gently. I pulled way and smiled. "I'm fine, _really_."

His smile returned and pulled me closer to his body and hugged me, wrapping his arms round me protectively. It only made me feel more secure and aware of how much he needed me. Without me, his life would fall apart.

I shuddered internally, I didn't want my Bertie to fall apart, he was stronger than ever since he'd been seeing Lionel Logue thanks to my help. He was shining and especially after his first speech he was confident as ever. It made me glow as ever.

**x x x x x x x x**

Half an hour later found Elizabeth sitting at the terrace, sipping tea waiting for the arrival of her two princess daughters. Bertie smiled and sighed happily.

"Are you meeting with Lionel today?" Elizabeth asked, sensing his good mood.

"No, I invited him and his family to have lunch with us here at the palace. They will be here at half past two." He smiled.

"Oh _lovely_!" she trilled, beaming with happiness and pride in her eyes. "I remember promising Mrs Logue lunch with her anyways, all those months ago!"

"Yes" Bertie said, still smiling happily.

Just then, their two daughters came skipping out of the door to the terrace.

Lilbet made to curtsy but Margaret stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

Their father, still smiling, opened his arms and they both ran to him to hug him.

When they pulled away, he said "As much as I understand that you are showing respect, Lilbet, I am your father and so you do not need to curtsey to me sweetheart."

She nodded and sat down along with her sister on the other side of the table.

"Nana says we are having houseguests later." Margaret announced as she took her glass of milk she was offered by Elizabeth.

"That is true-" Elizabeth smiled and gave Lilbet her glass. "-It is Mr and Mrs Logue and their sons. They are the family of the doctor who helped your father with his stutter. He is an important man to us and you will show him the respect he deserves. He is no bad man though so do not act like it is forced."

Bertie snorted lightly. "_What your mother means is_ that you treat them as you do with your aunt and uncles. They are no enemies to us."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nudged him so he smirked at her. "You are such a _tease_."

He laughed quietly again.

Lilbet asked "Is that why you only stutter when you are scared Father? I overhead you and Mother this morning in your room." -and then sensing being told off. "I'm _sorry_."

Bertie and Elizabeth froze for a second before glancing at each other smiled.

"No need to worry Lilbet. Just don't make it a habit." Bertie said gently. "It is not good for being an eavesdropper."

"I am _sorry_ Papa!" Lilbet cried unhappily. Bertie stood up and walked round to his eldest daughter and hugged her.

"No worries." He said and kissed her forehead. "-and _yes_, I am worried over your mother because I love her very much because she is very special to me and gave me you two, my daughters, my two own princesses." He kissed them both and felt like a very happy father, husband and king at that moment in time.

He didn't see his wife's tears of happiness falling quietly down her cheeks at his declaration of his love for her.

**x x x x x x x x **

The Royal Family stood in the Main Hall in front of the main Entrance Hall to welcome their guests. Elizabeth had made her daughters to dress again from their small handy shirts and tops to their informal dining dresses.

Bertie was dressed in his suit which he'd worn when he had read aloud his first speech. She was dressed in a new and fashionable dark purple ruffled dress which stopped just below her knees. When Bertie had first seen it he had exclaimed she looked positively alluring (which made Elizabeth giggle and blush a lot!). She wore her standard pearls for lunch and a pair of black heels and no hat.

Lionel, Myrtle and their three sons; Anthony, Laurie and Valentine walked causally but cautiously in through the main door to the palace. Lionel felt normal walking inside the home of his best friend but his wife and children were careful. They were in awe of the decorative detail and beauty of the furnishings and surroundings.

And then they spotted the King, Queen and two Princesses, waiting for their arrival.

Lionel walked over to Bertie and smiled. "Good Afternoon, Bertie, how are you?"

Bertie smiled. "I a most fine Lionel. I was looking forward to meeting your family."

Myrtle smiled nervously at Elizabeth and curtsied to her and the Princesses. "You're _Majesties_" she said.

"May I say I absolutely _adore_ your dress M'aame" she said, smiling even more nervously. "You look _stunning_!"

Elizabeth blushed a delicate pink but hide it well. "Thank you Mrs Logue. Shall we continue on to the Ding Room?" she asked and Bertie nodded.

As they walked, Lionel said "I agree with my wife, my Lady you look lovely."

"Thank you, _Lionel_" Elizabeth said.

They sat down at the grand table and as soon as the servants went out she said in a hushed tone. "You may call us by our given names if you wish. I do get irritated at all the formal talk all the time. _Especially_ after what you helped Bertie achieve Lionel!"

She beamed at her husband "I am so proud you both!"

"It was an honour…_Elizabeth_" Lionel said nervously but Elizabeth smiled and acted as if nothing happened. "It was after all, you who heard of me and asked me behind your husband's back."

"Yes _well_" Elizabeth said, as she busied herself with her fingers. "Someone had to act; especially that Bertie had given up."

Bertie grinned. "Tea, Myrtle?"

"Yes please."

"Your Highness?" came Valentine's voice. Bertie looked at him as he poured Myrtle's tea and handed it to her.

"Yes Master Valentine?"

"Can I just say that I am happy you chose to…well…_cooperate_ with father. Father said once – not naming you of course – that you were…being _difficult_?" he said, worrying if he had overstepped the line.

Bertie kept smiling. "_Yes_" he said, looking at Lionel. "Your father was the one who kept telling me not to be stubborn and keep it up!" he turned to Lionel. "Which gives me no choice but to award you for your efforts."

Lionel nearly choked on his tea. "What would that mean Bertie?" he asked, setting down his cup of tea. "You are not serious about that knighthood I told you about, when I was _joking_."

"I have no choice-" Bertie said and Elizabeth looked at her daughters who were also trying to fight the smiles. "-but to award you with the **_Royal Victorian Ord__e__r_**. You deserve it after what you gave helped me live peacefully and not torture myself with. Congratulations Lionel."

Lionel looked as if he was going to faint. His eyes welled up and smiled shocked but pleased at Bertie. Bertie returned the grin and said "Now, let's have lunch."

_

* * *

(will be updated!) links for dresses and outfits wil appear on my profile  
_


End file.
